<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>少管所1、2 by hewu95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479223">少管所1、2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewu95/pseuds/hewu95'>hewu95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2 - Fandom, 少年管教所1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewu95/pseuds/hewu95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>少管所1、2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.叫起床服务(手yin)<br/>早上五点，警报器按时拉响，踏踏的脚步声通过震动的墙面传过来，形成一股极大的压迫力。<br/>等声响终于散去，床上的人放松了紧皱的眉头，翻身打算继续睡。<br/>“哒——哒——”铁棍敲打的声响由远及近的传过来。<br/>他的门被打开了，有人走了过来，他能感觉到有人在看他。但是很久的沉默之后那人都没有下一步的动作。那个人应该在盯着他。<br/>他压抑着戾气睁开眼睛，对上一双漂亮的眼睛，从眼睛往下看，是饱满的唇以及唇下面摄人心魄的黑色痣。<br/>“集合了。”那人手里拿着铁棍，嘴角上扬露出笑容，声音也很温润。<br/>“起床了小朋友，你再不起我也要被骂了。”他拿铁棍在那一团被子上戳了几下，“不要让我难做嘛…”<br/>王一博烦躁到了极点，声音喑哑地警告道：“滚。”<br/>那人好像愣了一会儿，沉默被脚步声打破，看来是走了，于是他安心地打算继续睡。<br/>….<br/>谁知下一秒被子就被拉扯掉，一只冰冷灵巧的手握住了他的下身，王一博闷哼一声，过于刺激的触感惊起了他一身战栗。<br/>他晨勃了。<br/>“醒了吗？”那人露出玩味的笑脸，手指在他的性器上挑逗似的弹了几下，“醒了就赶紧洗漱穿衣，现在去领罚可能还会轻一点。”<br/>王一博隐忍着怒意，身体有些不受控制的颤动，这次的情欲来的凶猛热烈，而挑起的始作俑者竟然打算抽回手，神情泰然自若得让他都以为刚才的一切只是梦。<br/>如果不是下半身的欲望提醒了他，他也许真的会放过这个恶劣的男人。<br/>王一博完全下意识地去拉那只要抽回去，扣住手腕让它重归原位，盯着那双含笑的眼睛，说出口时语气变得更加低沉：“弄出来。”<br/>那人一挑眉，乖顺地在他床边坐下，手指灵活地钻进他的内裤，比刚才隔着内裤更加要命，冰凉的触感让他的欲望再次变大了几分。<br/>“嗯…”那人极富技巧性地先是描摹了一遍它的形状，惹得王一博的欲望节节攀升，忍不住发出舒服的喟叹。<br/>“你这里好优越啊。”明明是那人给自己手淫，但他仿佛毫无知觉，说话的语气反倒像是在占王一博的便宜，“五分钟，不然要被骂啦。”<br/>他说罢手上的动作立刻加快，迅速地套弄整根柱体，另一只手则伸到性器的下端搓揉，王一博从前给自己纾解欲望只会机械性地套弄，从不知道还有这么多技巧来获得别样的快感。<br/>那个人的嘴巴微张着，不时地说着什么，艳色的舌头就在他眼里忽隐忽现，那粒唇下的痣更是搔得他心痒难耐，只想狠狠咬上去尝尝这人的味道。<br/>顶部开始冒出黏腻的液体，流下来粘在柱身上，使得套弄的动作更加顺畅，那人见他喘气越来越粗重知道他就要到了，便施了力卖力套弄。<br/>王一博透过他白色的衣领看到了粉色的乳粒，同时那人触碰了他敏感的顶部，一时间大脑空白，大鼓的精液射了出来。<br/>“啧。”那人手上残留了一大片，他好像很是不满，“大早上就这么精神。”<br/>还不是你惹得，王一博心想。<br/>但他没有说出口，他还在未从高潮的余韵中脱身，唇齿微张，喘着气望向那人。<br/>“干嘛这样看我？”又是那张欠扁的笑脸，“亲一下？”<br/>还没反应过来就被带着清爽薄荷味的嘴唇吻住，舌头也钻了进来与他交融在一起，这个吻像是安抚又带着挑逗。<br/>王一博没忍住对着他胸前的突起下手了。<br/>没有女人的大，硬硬的，但是一摸他明显感觉到嘴里的舌头都有些打直，这人整个的也软了。<br/>等两个人分开的时候王一博见他面颊已经带上潮红，也是情动了，那人嗔怒着瞪了他一眼，说：“行了放过我吧，再不走真要被罚死了。”</p><p>2.哄睡服务（舔ru）<br/>那天早上等王一博过去集合，大家都散的差不多了，教管员只是看了一眼那个拿铁棍的漂亮男人就让他走了，却把王一博拉到教训人的暗室里洗了五个小时脑，威胁他在少年教管所里别自视甚高，不然怎么缺胳膊断腿都不知道。<br/>并且十分好心地说看在他第一天正式加入就不跟他计较了。<br/>其实王一博知道这些管人的对他有所顾忌，倒不是说顾忌他的性格态度，毕竟在教管所里他的性格其实不是威胁最大的那类。而是他爸在送他来之前分明也施了压力，终究心疼他，花大价钱申请了单人独住的小房间，虽然也破破烂烂但是总比八个人十个人一起住的宿舍好。<br/>而那天早上那个男人，他很快就听闻到关于他的信息。<br/>肖战，在所里待了一年多了，应该也算个有头有脸的人物，因为大多数人说起来他语气里不是仰慕便是酸不溜秋的嫉妒。<br/>原因无他，他是所里恶霸那一帮人里的二把手，林浩阳这三个字在所里无人不知无人不晓，但是林浩阳都听肖战的，这就很令人浮想联翩了。关于他们两个的关系也是众说纷纭，有人说半夜看见过林浩阳从肖战房间里出来，都说肖战肯定是被操了才被林浩阳捧着，但是也有人说肖战人本来就不错，为人处事都和气，从没跟人较过劲儿，人家惹了他他还笑眯眯地问是不是有什么误会呢。不仅和林浩阳关系铁，所里教管员也拿他当宝。<br/>王一博听了嗤笑一声，原来是个到处勾引人的狐狸精。<br/>怪不得第一次见面就发骚发到他面前来了，就以他的手段，把男人迷得晕头转向也不奇怪。<br/>不过他很久没碰上肖战了，好像这几天家里有事出所了。<br/>倒是和林浩阳打过几个照面，昨天林浩阳走到他跟前来找他事，王一博无所谓地耸耸肩，礼貌地问他有事吗。<br/>林浩阳和他一样住单间，便想套个近乎，意思要不要以后一起玩儿。<br/>王一博礼貌地对他笑了一下，说不必。<br/>梁子就结下了。<br/>王一博一直独来独往，没有想加入任何组织的欲望，立马成了大家的眼中钉，但是也没有人真的敢来惹他，他平时一张帅脸，不苟言笑，清高的不行就差在脸上写几个大字——我和你们不一样。大家都看他不爽，又都对他莫名的忌惮。<br/>夜间有值班的学生和教管员一起巡逻，单间这边走动得少，但是合住的地方晚上老是会吵架，这天晚上好像闹得特别大，争吵声不断升级，最后有重物砸地的声音，一个个不安分的想凑热闹的也骚动着要出去看，被教管员大喝：“让你们出来了么，都给我进去！肖战！来！把这几个出来的名字都给我记上去！”<br/>肖战？回来了？<br/>王一博忍不住走到窗边往楼下望，争吵好一会儿都没有停止，肖战冷静地站在一边劝其他人回宿舍，然后看了眼手腕上的表对教管员低声说了什么就走了。<br/>王一博觉得自己疯了，立马清醒清醒脑袋把肖战剔除出去，回床上继续睡觉却无论如何都难以入眠。<br/>“咔哒——”他的门又被打开了。<br/>又是他。<br/>“就知道你没睡，是不是有点吵。”肖战手里拿了烟盒和打火机，“分你一根，难得出所带回来的好东西。”<br/>“我不抽烟。”王一博说。<br/>“啊？你不抽烟？”说着他打着了打火机，火焰后面藏着的唇显得越发艳丽，王一博忍不住吞咽了一口口水。<br/>肖战抽了一口，把缭绕的烟雾吐在他脸上，表情很享受，“小朋友，我教你。”<br/>带着烟味的唇贴近他的唇，肖战顺着他的坐姿坐在他的大腿上，夹着烟的手靠在他肩膀上，另一只手则抱着他的后脑勺与他湿吻。<br/>香烟燃尽了，掉落的烟灰烫到了王一博赤裸的身子但是他没空管这不痛不痒的事情，肖战教给他香烟的味道竟然如此令人上瘾。<br/>肖战扔了烟头，双手揽住他的脖子，整个上半身和王一博赤裸的胸膛相贴，唇齿间的热吻也变成厮磨，不知道的会以为他们是一对久别重逢的情侣。<br/>可惜他们只是一起被父母送进教管所改造的少年，如果更深一点的话，可能就是早上帮忙打过炮的关系。<br/>思及此，王一博扯住他的头发向后拎，肖战疼得叫了一声。<br/>“干嘛啊？你有毛病啊。”语气像是撒娇。<br/>王一博低沉地说：“上次早上跑来给我撸，今天晚上跑来找操？”<br/>肖战闻言呆愣住了，不过只一会儿他又恢复了笑嘻嘻的模样，说：“那你操吗？”<br/>王一博没想到这人没皮没脸到这个程度，一时间也找不到回答的话。只是心里没由的有些堵，心想不知他干过多少回这种下贱的事情，看起来都如此驾轻就熟了。<br/>“害羞了？”<br/>王一博知道自己是被调笑了，于是也恶劣地回答道：“操就操。”<br/>“啊！”他胸前的凸起遭到突袭，毛糙的男孩完全不懂的下手轻重，一上来就用力拉扯，惹得他绷紧了大腿，身体也染上潮红。<br/>“叫得那么大声，你想让所里全部的男人听你叫床？”<br/>“唔..唔..你轻点..”<br/>王一博对他的乳粒很感兴趣，特别是肖战今天穿了有些透的白衬衫，那两点粉色就若隐若现刺激着他的神经，大脑叫嚣着撕破它、然后将它纳入口中。<br/>“别舔..求你了..唔啊啊！——”肖战这里很敏感，经过刚才的拉扯后身体极度紧张，又被湿润的舌头又舔又吸，灵巧的舌头竟然还钻进他的乳孔刺激里面的软肉。<br/>“好像有奶味。”<br/>“别说了我..啊啊啊啊啊感觉要掉了——”肖战紧抱着他的脑袋，嘴上说着拒绝却又将王一博带向自己的胸膛，又爽又疼，快感从胸口传递下去，只想让对方再用力一点，再深一点。<br/>“啊！——”<br/>“射了？”王一博惊讶道，“舔舔你就射了，怎么这么骚啊。”<br/>肖战深呼吸来平复体内的躁动，他也没想到他的乳头这么敏感，竟然会被一个小自己两岁的小朋友舔到射。<br/>“我的呢？”肖战感觉到屁股下方被一个炙热的东西抵住，王一博不怀好意地往上顶了顶，“操你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>